I Wish I Had An Angel
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Skull has just returned from the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver. He's hurting, and he's drinking...and sulking. Pure Angst. Please keep and open mind..okay? Takes Place just after the launch of Terra Venture during PRLG


**Hey everyone.**

**I was rocking out to Nightwish and this little songfic was the result.**

**Please keep an open mind. **

_**

* * *

**_

**_I wish I had an angel_**

__

**For one moment of love**

_**I wish I had your angel**_

____

**tonight**

Skull sat in the makeshift den he had created in his garage. He was still wearing the suit that he had worn to the hellish ceremony he'd been invited to.

The wedding of Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver.

**Deep into a dying day**

**I took a step outside an innocent heart**

**Prepare to hate me for when I may**

**This night will hurt you like never before**

Skull shuddered and took another sip of the liquor he'd swiped from the open bar. This buzz he was developing was the only comfort he felt right now.

As he thought back through the painful memories of that day, the alcohol he was ingesting was leading past the painful memoires of the wedding and back to their high school days.

Back when Bulk had been his only friend and when he still had a chance with the beautiful Kimberly Hart. Cheerleader, Mall Rat, and sexy siren. He'd had more then one wet dream because of her.

But that supposed buddy was gone now, left him behind to go off in the Terra Venture.

**Old loves, they die hard**

**Old lies, they die harder**

Skull took another sip and closed his eyes as the burning liquid descended his esophagus. The burn felt good and he began to drink more becoming more and more sloshed. But hey, the burn felt better then his broken heart did.

Better to burn then to be broken.

He thought about Kimberly again. Now what was he to do? Kimberly had been the center of his universe.

And dear old Tommy. The good old boy who swept her out of his reach forever! He really hated Tommy. He wished that stupid goody goody would shrivel up and burn in hell!

Then he may have one more chance to claim the beautiful brunette for his own.

**I wish I had an angel**

**For one moment of love**

**I wish I had your angel**

**Your Virgin Mary undone**

**I`m in love with my lust**

**Burning angel wings to dust**

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

Then he began to hear a voice in his head. It was his conscience. Normaly, it was this soft voice in his head…but now it was as raspy and angry…just like the rest of him. It was urging him to give into his desires…just this once.

**I'm going down so frail and cruel**

**Drunken disguise changes all the rules**

**Old loves, they die hard**

**Old lies, they die harder**

He grinned to himself, reveling in one of his many fantasies he'd had about the beautiful young woman and all her naked 5'2" glory.

He took another large gulp of his 'medicine' and let his dreams take him away from his pain.

**I wish I had an angel**

**For one moment of love**

**I**** wish I had your angel**

**Your Virgin Mary undone**

**I'm in love with my lust**

**Burning angel wings to dust**

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

**Greatest thrill, Not to kill**

**But to have the prize of the night**

**Hypocrite, Wannabe friend**

**13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!**

All those times she'd pretended to love him…hell, she even came on to him. 3 times it'd happened…and then she would run back to good old Tommy!!!

**Last dance, first kiss**

**Your touch, my bliss**

**Beauty always comes with dark thoughts**

Why in the hell did she even invite him to the wedding…was that one more way for her to torture him? Had she ever been his friend? That stupid siren who always caught him off guard only to hurt him again!

With one more large gulp, he finished off the bottle and threw it against the wall, which shattered on impact, and watched the last few drops slide down the wall and onto the floor.

He cocked his head and licked his lips. Just like the blood dripped from his broken and shattered heart.

That was his last thought as he fell into a drunken sleep where his fantasies took over…of him and Kimberly Hart, married, and making love over and over again…in his dreams…

They were his only solace now.

**I wish I had an angel**

**For one moment of love**

**I wish I had your angel**

**Your Virgin Mary undone**

**I`m in love with my lust**

**Burning angel wings to dust**

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

**I wish I had an angel**

**I wish I had an angel**

**I wish I had an angel**

**I wish I had an angel**

* * *

The next morning came with a raging headache and the need to throw up…and with a major hard on.

Skull didn't want to get up, but his body made it's needs and demands known. And he couldn't shut the voice in his head off. And so he made his way to the bathroom.

With his body drained and his headache the only discomfort to deal with he headed to the kitchen to get some aspirin and some food.

He still felt numb. But now he felt it was a problem he could handle. He knew that with time the pain would ease. If he could just make it past the rest of the week, he might make it.

If not, there was always the alcohol. He was over 21 and had a job…he could pay for it…

Just then, there was a knock at the door, he looked himself over to make sure he was decently dressed before he answered it.

The sunlight made him groan but then in the next moment he was greeted with…

A woman just as tall as Kimberly and lord have mercy, she was a metal chick.

Her long black hair was worn back in pig tails…she wore a spiked choker around her neck and a black shirt that had Nightwish written across it that showed off her soft mid drift and oh wow, she wore bondage pants and combat boots.

Damn was she beautiful. This perusal only took a moment. He grinned at her.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"My name's Megan, and I just moved next store. I was wondering if I could borrow your tool box. My ex boyfriend took off with the last one I had when he left me."

"What a jerk."

"Tell me about it. If I never see him again, it'll be too soon."

"I'm Skull. Would you like to come in? I was just making some breakfast."

"Skull? That's an awesome name." She grinned at him. "Well I am hungry." as she walked in, all memory of Kimberly faded.

Who was Kimberly again?

* * *

_**Well, what did you think? Please leave non flamitory reviews.**_

_**Song credit goes to Nightwish.**_

_**I own nothing save the plot, and Megan.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this little trip to the metal part of my muse.**_


End file.
